Suzu,Kira Kira,Shiruku,Go en,Inrou…Miso kusuri ka
by Suzukiren
Summary: I don't own Naruto, I own the story and O.Cs.This follows the story of a young woman with fresh shinobi talent, a rebellious yet gentle personality, and how her two lives intertwine when she's found out and sent to Konoha. There she meets Kakashi.Again.
1. Childish

Suzu,Kira Kira,Shiruku,Go en,Inrou…Miso kusuri ka.

Little bell, glitter, silk, five yen, Medical pouch…Soup potion?

"Look at me" ordered the bell. I was obedient and cast my eyes downwards at the tinkling bell on my wrist. Now we all know that bells don't talk, maybe I'm mad. But this bell had a voice, lively but with a soothing tone to it, my voice as a child. The dented, no-longer-shiny bell, bound to two thin ribbons, intertwined like lovers, tinkled. Such a petty noise, it was so childish of me to keep wearing this bracelet. I don't remember ever taking it off.

I twisted it around 90 degrees or so, around my petite wrist. And traced my fingers around the deep burgundy ribbon and then onto the aquamarine one. All whilst contemplating the lone bell, fastened to the contrasting bands.

It was strange yet remarkable, how I heard a small bell chime, out of the rowdy commotion in which I was surrounded "Come-Come" bar was unusually crowded today with keen visitors, young boys, travellers, aged-men, lustful women wearing tasteless clothing, looking in the wrong places for Mr. Right to appear.

"Hey, you" he pointed at me, shifting his weight onto the counter with his right arm; I shifted my head back, astonished with the type of impolite talk and body language. "Oh yeah," I reassured myself "he's already drunk".

"Can you get me a drink…a-a-a," he slurred "oh yeah? That's right. A bottle of sake!"The rude man spat out, content that he remembered what he wanted.

I didn't even bother responding to this ill-mannered customer, I headed towards the shelves, admired the neatly stacked gleaming glasses, bent down, and opened the fridge.

The multi-colour, differently shaped, bottles were tidily arranged. I picked up one at random. As if this graceless brute would notice the difference, let alone appreciate the different types of beverages. He was so drunk, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I was a metre away…

My name is Akane Shimizu; I work part-time behind the counter of the bar.

Unfortunately, the customers fix their deviant eyes on my figure, instead of their drinks. What is up with that? Why don't they talk to the women who drool over these types of men?

The very thought of it, made me cringe, and sent a cold shudder down my spine.

I'm not just a bartender, I help entertain guests. Every Tuesday,Friday and Saturday at 11:00 pm, I sing and dance with my friend on the slightly-raised stage. The stage hasn't been washed in three years, let alone polished. The stage is nothing but disheartening, but it's a stage nonetheless.

I shook my head at the thought of it, and some small strands of my hair tumbled messily on my forehead. Glitter golden specks fell gently, ever so softly, to the floor, staining it forever, as knowing this bar. The floor would never be mopped.

I stared at the glitter, mesmerized by the light bouncing off into multiple directions, and the reflection of a curious young woman in the glitter's façade.


	2. Kira Kira

**Suzu,Kira Kira,Shiruku,Go en,Inrou…Miso kusuri ka.**

**Little bell, g****litter, silk, five yen, Medical pouch…Soup potion?**

**Chapter 2****: The night atmosphere.**

I bent down on my knees to take a closer look.

The glitter reminded me of so many things, my thoughts were rushing at me like a waterfall of both imagination and memories. The glitter reminded me of sand, my mama's eye-catching beauty, the fall of the fading autumn leaves,

distant planets in the sky with parallel universes and… I suddenly snapped out of my day-dream, as I realised that my colleague, a friend, was calling out for me.

"Akane," she signalled at me, "Akane!" she said a little louder this time, with a "come here" gesture.

Airi was a rambunctious, flirtatious, cheerful, light-hearted, sweet- anyways, the list goes on. She was an extremely hospitable, kind-hearted young woman. Perfect for the "job", and made a great friend. When I had first met her, I couldn't believe she would be in such a down-town place like this.

It just isn't, well, in her nature, then again, neither am I. "Why am I in such a place?" I thought to myself. I scrunched up my lips in a pout, glaring at the floor with disapproval. Why? Because I knew the answer very well and I was just talking to myself, thus wasting time. "Precious time" I repeated strongly in my head. "Ah yes, Airi was signalling to me" I lifted my head up to see none other than Airi; I have to say, she did not look very impressed.

Airi stood firmly, towering over me, both small hands on her small hips, with a glare that made me know exactly what I should be doing now, and what I wasn't doing now. It was almost as if she was telepathic, or perhaps it was because we had developed a bond of friendship during the two years we worked together. I smiled sheepishly at Airi, hoping it would get me out of the big chunk of scolding I was about to receive.

Her wide apple-coloured eyes opened, her Bambi eyelashes stood up staccato and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Aww, man, I can't stay mad at you!"

Her bangs on each side of her face swayed as she howled in laughter. Airi was so sweet when she laughed. She was so neat, dainty and fair, even when she wasn't giggling away.

I stood myself up.

Airi was a short, petite, slender woman with an asymmetrical bob she pulled off with perfection. Her hair is gold and slinky, yet she still manages to keep the volume in her hair, with honeyed highlights, and side fringes which frame her round face ideally.

Her hair made her eye colour pop, like I said, she's lovely.

Her cheeks are round and podgy, like a child's, and her skin is the colour of biscuits.

Infact, she smells of biscuits, vanilla biscuits. "I wonder what I smell like" I thought.

Airi had now finished her laughing, and looked at me seriously.

"You do know that I'm gonna have to stall for you, right?" she said sternly.

I nodded with enthusiasm "Thanks Airi, you're the best" I winked at her, and then gave her a bone crushing hug.

"O-O-O.k." she managed to say though she had lost her breath. I finally let go of her.

"Now go get changed!" Airi ordered. I ran off to the changing rooms. I ran in and looked around to check I was alone. Once the check-up was completed I locked the door with a satisfying "click" and slipped out of my bar-maid/waitress uniform.

The uniforms were all the same type and followed the same code: S.S.T

Unfortunately it doesn't stand for Serene,Sublime and especially not Tasteful.

Instead it stands for Skimpy,Small and Tight, though I think the T stands for Tedious.

Workers with a higher rank were aloud to wear their own colour.

Since Airi and me where musical entertainers we were part of the higher ranking workers.

I slid off my "costume" and zipped open my tattered, old drawstring rucksack.

"I wonder what I have to wear this time…" I pondered. As I peered into my rucksack I saw a vivid pink bow, and did I just see satin? Oh please no, not pink, especially not satin!"

"How was this relevant with the three songs I was about to sing?"

I exclaimed, as I pulled the dress out of the bag, I realised it was indeed a pink dress, but as I approached my face cautiously to the fabric I was relieved to see that it wasn't satin. It was just polyester.

I easily slipped into the dress and turned to see myself in the mirror. It was a floaty, baby doll dress with a rather sad-looking bow at the front. It had criss-cross back straps and the empire line skirt gave it an elegant touch.

"Did I like it? That was not the point. Was it relevant to the songs? No, not at all". Then again, I couldn't blame Azami, the poor old woman had too much on her hands; being Fusao's wife and all, the land-owner's wife.

The atmosphere lurking behind that door was tense and mysterious. Tense because I was nervous, mysterious, because…I'm not too sure.

I zipped up my rucksack and placed it in locker 19. I stood; shoulders thrust backwards and tilted my head upwards to give the air of confidence.

I breathed in steadily and exhaled through my mouth and made my way towards the door.

I un-locked the door with a "snap, click" and felt the chilliness of the cold metal on my fingertips. I hesitated for two seconds, but my curiosity took hold of me. And before I knew it, I was walking towards the stage.


End file.
